Valentine's Sweetness
by DENKOU Raien
Summary: Fate forgets it's Valentine's Day and Nanoha is upset over that. She finds it queer that she should forgive the blonde so quickly, but everyone should know by now that Fate is a person truly capable to capturing the peoples' hearts in her own charming way


**Valentine's Sweetness**

* * *

Hi all, finally up with a Valentine's exclusive to NanoFate! Hope you enjoy it and please review!

Disclaimer: None of MGLN or its characters belong to Raien.

* * *

Valentine's Sweetness

- By: Raien -

* * *

**To The Sky by Owl City**

_Shipwreck in a sea of faces  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here_

_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
'Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there's more to this brave adventure  
Than you'd ever believe_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you race the wind and take to the sky  
You take to the sky_

_On the heels of war and wonder  
There's a stormy world up there  
You can't whisper above the thunder  
But you can fly anywhere_

_Purple burst of paper birds this  
Picture paints a thousand words  
So take a breath of myth and mystery  
And don't look back_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you race the wind and take to the sky  
(Take to the sky)_

_There's a realm above the trees  
Where the lost are finally found  
Touch your feathers to the breeze  
And leave the ground_

_Birdseye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you up so high_

_So bid the forest floor goodbye  
As you brace the wind and take to the sky  
You take to the sky  
(You take to the sky)_

_You take to the sky

* * *

_

Fate stared emptily at all of her fellow colleagues' paperwork. Somehow, today seemed like a special day, but she couldn't bring it to mind what made it so... special. Certainly, she had taken a half-day leave today, but for what purpose? Checking her watch, she remembered immediately that she had a day out with Nanoha. She jumped out of her chair, grabbing her black coat and her sunglasses, along with her black laptop case, she charged frantically out of her office, as papers scattered down to the floor. Obviously, she didn't want to be chided by the brown-haired combat instructor about punctuality as though she was a child who knew no better.

_(Sonic move.)

* * *

_

Nanoha glared down on the minute hand that moved quickly along the circular face of her watch. She sighed; it's Valentine's today, how could Fate ever forget their date?

"Nanoha! I'm so sorry I'm late! I got too caught up with work today!" Nanoha's ears detected apology in the voice of the oncoming figure of a blonde, who came running towards her at unbreakable speed.

"But you should've made time for our da-" Nanoha whipped around agitatedly to face her best friend, only to stop midway as the blonde rammed into her accidentally. The pair crashed down to the neatly trimmed grassy plain in a tangle.

"Mmmph!" Fate opened her closed eyes slowly as she felt her lips brush against the brunette's soft ones. An instant rush of blood flushed her cheeks as surprised burgundy stared into shocked blue. The blonde quickly pulled away from the accidental kiss as she sat up opposite the brunette.

"You're late, Fate-chan..." there was a tinge of hurt in Nanoha's as she struggled to get up, only to fall back when she felt her left ankle scream in shrill pain.

"Nanoha! Nanoha, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Fate panicked for her injured friend.

"Nyahahaha... I'm fine, Fate-chan. I can... manage..."

"No! You're not okay! You injured your ankle. Godammit, this is my fault. I'll have to get you to Shamal quickly," the insistent blonde carried her immobilised friend bridal style. Constant training and mock fighting with Signum had strengthened her muscles as her toned arms lifted the girl effortlessly.

But I don't need to be carried, Fate-chan! I can walk on my own!-" Nanoha whined as she struggled vainly in the blonde's arms.

"You? Walk? You can't even stand, Nanoha! Please, just trust me this once, okay?" Fate's stubbornness refused to let her listen to the brunette's pleas to be let down.

Their eyes clashed in a battle for dominance, red versus blue, until the injured victim of the accident gave up, "Okay, fine. But... Promise me that you'll not leave my side today? Not even to go to the toilet."

The blonde's eyes widened in panic, "Nanoha, I can stay beside you today, but... Not letting me go to the toilet to answer nature's calls... Isn't that too much?'

'Well, that's your punishment. When nature calls, you either don't pick your phone up or you answer it," Nanoha paused as she heard her friend sigh with relief, "In front of me."

Fate stared at Nanoha, wondering whether the girl had gone insane after their chaste kiss.

"Just joking!" Nanoha laughed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and connected their foreheads, "I can't be too harsh on my precious, fragile friend, can I?' Nanoha restricted her speech. Clearly, she was quite tempted to say 'girlfriend'. Fate blushed deeply at their closeness, and at Nanoha's loving tone.

"Shall we get going before your entire face turns too red for all the forwards to see?" Nanoha teased her embarrassed friend who immediately retorted, "Mou, Nanoha! That's not really funny!"

"I know, Fate-chan. But before I change my mind and Starlight Breaker you, can we just hurry to find Shamal? My ankle's feeling worse."

"Uhhh... Okay?"

_(Sonic Move.)

* * *

_

"So... Nanoha's ankle is all messed up, huh? What did you two do?" Shamal asked as she continued to examine the brunette's swollen ankle.

"Ummm... I..." Fate began, but stopped when Nanoha cut in, with a lie, "You see, I was rushing down the stairs and I tripped... And Fate-chan caught me, but not before I sprained my ankle. Yeah, that's what happened."

"I see... Though I never expected that to come from the Ace of Aces..." Shamal muttered, unconvinced. It was clear that it was a lie, but Shamal didn't want to ruin Nanoha's Valentine mood and pretended to believe her. It was all too true – the brunette had feelings for the blonde.

"Nyahahaha...?" Nanoha laughed awkwardly, somehow relieved that her lie had sailed through smoothly.

"There, that should do it. But, Nanoha, I want you to stay in bed and rest until it heals, okay? I'll be coming to check on you everyday to see its healing process. Fate, make sure she doesn't attempt to train the forwards until her ankle heals. You know how stubborn she is. It's up to you to protect her, okay?" Shamal got up and instructed the two girls, earning an incredulous glare from Nanoha and a nod of understanding from her counterpart. With her instructions fully understood, Shamal left the ward.

"Damn..." Nanoha softly cursed as she stared angrily at the door. Now she couldn't enjoy training and practising with the forwards, they had to go along with a relief instructor for the mean time.

"It's all your fault, Fate-chan..." Nanoha pouted slightly, she couldn't help but feel a little dissatisfaction towards the blonde, but everyone knows she could never stay angry at Fate, the person of her dreams, the person whom she wished would one day make her hers.

"Ne, I said I'm sorry, Nanoha..." Fate protested weakly as she struggled to hold back her tears. She didn't want to hurt her friend like this, and making her unable to teach those forwards for a few days was harsh on her friend.

Nanoha surveyed the blonde's wine-coloured eyes and saw true regret and apology in them. Her heart melted at the sight of her sensitive companion, and forgave her with one condition, "I forgive you, Fate-chan. But I have one condition - that you show me the painting you promised to give to me today, on Valentine's Day."

Fate looked up into the warmth of the girl's slate-blue eyes, and thanked God for her friend's benevolence to such a wretch like herself. But it never crossed her mind that today was Valentine's Day, until now. She felt a hard lump form in her throat and she whispered, "It's Valentine's Day today?"

Nanoha stared at Fate with pure shock and disappointment, "You forgot? How could you-"

"But I think I have the painting somewhere... I brought it, though I forgot why..." Fate cut in, afraid of feeling the blade of Nanoha's slicing unhappiness that filled the air with tension.

She quickly opened her bag and found what she was looking for - a canvas painting. She quietly peeked over to see Nanoha's reaction, but got a shock when she saw a tear fall from the brunette's eyes, "Fate-chan forgot...?"

"No, I..."

"Fate-chan-!"

"Please, please! I didn't forget deliberately! It just slipped my mind!"

"Why? How did it 'slip' your mind, Fate-chan? Even it didn't slip my mind while training those forwards, it shows how important the time you and I share are to me!"

"Nanoha..."

"Don't say anymore, Fate-chan! I can't believe you forgot..." Nanoha started to cry, countless teardrops wetting the white bedsheets.

"No... You're important to me, Nanoha. That's why I felt the importance of today, though I forgot what it was. But when I saw you, I just knew... That today was special because... I love you..." Fate leant in towards the weeping brunette, who blushed when she felt the sincerity in her Fate's words.

"Really...?" Nanoha gulped as the hard lump caused by sadness disappeared like melting snow.

"Yes... I missed that kiss, Nanoha... Accept my feelings for you?" Fate whispered into the brunette's ear, evident desire filling her voice.

"Wait, Fate-chan. I haven't said that I forgive you. Show me the painting, first." Nanoha's voice held a playful note as she nudged Fate away.

"Ne... Here it is," Fate covered the brunette's eyes and placed the frame into her hands, slowly lifting her hand away.

Nanoha's jaw dropped at the sight of the beautiful burst of colours that depicted a simple origami paper turning into a purple paper crane and finally into an ivory-coloured dove.

"Fly high, Nanoha. That's my Valentine's wish for you," Fate smiled as she stroked the brunette's hair.  
"Fate-chan..." Nanoha gazed into the wine-coloured depths of the blonde's eyes, as her mouth struggled to return the three words, "I...love you.."

"That's great..." Fate's voice turned into a husky whisper as her breath graced the embarrassed girl's lips.

Unable to hold back any longer, the brunette captured her new lover's lips hungrily, as their first official kiss became a slow sensual dance between their tongues. Before getting too lost in their passionate kiss, Fate pulled away to make eye contact with Nanoha's slate-blue eyes which blazed with eternal flames of love.

"You know, if I weren't injured, I would've placed flying with you as lovers in my itinerary for today." Nanoha smiled at her friend, who returned her favour.

"Bardiche, set up."

_(Set up. Ready.)_

"Fate-chan? Ehhhh...?" Nanoha gasped as the Fate's transformation took place before her eyes, the blonde lifted her from the bed swiftly yet gently and flew with the surprised girl out of the ward, passing Shamal by, earning a loud shout from the short-haired blonde, "Hey! Where are you two going? I thought I said stay in bed!"

Fate ignored the doctor's loud protests as she sped out of the hospital, into the dark evening sky, countless stars decorating the unlimited space between space and earth.

"Fate-chan, it's scary..." Nanoha whimpered as she held on tightly to the mage as they slowly rose higher into the air.

"What's wrong, Nanoha? I thought you loved the air?"

"Yeah... but it's just that I'm used to flying on my own... Not depending on someone else to carry me into the air so high," Nanoha reasoned with the blonde.

"That's where trust comes in, Nanoha. Do you... Trust me?" Fate gazed warmly into the brunette's blue eyes that somehow calmed her pounding heart.

"I do, Fate-chan. You know I do," Nanoha whispered, but with much conviction.

"Then, let me carry the both of us from now on, okay? I want to take responsibility for both our lives, is that alright with you?" Fate pressed her forehead lovingly against the brunette's right temple, smirking when she saw a shade of pink cover the combat instructor's cheeks.

"I'll darn right let you take responsibility for my ankle as well!" Nanoha said humorously as she crashed her greedy lips into Fate's ones.

When the pair got back, Fate received a hell lot of scolding from Shamal, while the brunette watched on, smiling as she replayed her lover's words over and over again.

_It's Valentine's Sweetness today, Fate-chan.

* * *

_A/N: Not much author's note for now. i just hope you enjoyed this Valentine's exclusive and please, please review!


End file.
